Destroyer
The Destroyer, also known as God of Destruction and death bringer, is a sentient being created to be a weapon by the Nobility. It is said to be one of the few weapons the Nobility feared most after it was created. It has been sealed away in the Talos Arsenal and forgotten. Makes its appearance in Pale Fallen Angel. ''Appearance He's housed in a ten-foot-tall male body and wears a warrior's helm and breast plates, graves, gauntlets, all made of synthetic leather. He has a rough countenance, and his nose and lips look like halfhearted additions to his face. In the Giant's right hand is a fifteen-foot-long throwing spear, while a longsword dangles from his right hip. Biography The Destroyer is a being that has been locked away for a millennia in the sealed sanctum far behind the devastated factory in the Talos Arsenal. The place gives off such an eerie aura that even D can't ignore it. According to Baron Byron Balazs, development of this weapon took centuries with every attempt in the first two stages of development dying off, but the third attempt finally achieved success. The instant it was completed, the one in charge gave the order that everything used to create it was to be destroyed. The Destroyer puts D and the baron to sleep and lures Miska Drake to come free him. While the giant's form falls to the blue-light attacks of the ghost knights, the actual Destroyer has transferred over to Miska. At Jean de Carriole's Lab, part of the Destroyer is put into vince, while the rest remains in the Noblewoman. Powers and Abilities '''The destroyer has countless years spent in battle while housed in the Talos Arsenal. It was able to catch both D and the baron off guard and put them to sleep. He fires a powerful "death light" from his eyes and can unleash a bluish light that destroys a spherical area when it strikes. It is able to jump from one body to another. How ever the body needs to be strong enough to house it. While in Vince it is able to envelop it's self in blue light that takes the blast from the Big Bang Accelerator negating power described as what created the universe head on and remain unscathed. It is able to fire from his finger tips a particle of light the same size as the big bang accelerator's which erases it from existing leaving only heat shimmers in it's place. Lord Vlad's scepter was able to negate it's energy and kill Vince inhabited destroyer. While Vince housed the Destroyer, it displayed many frightening abilities. Vince's body was chock full of so much energy his body kept constantly degenerating and regenerating at such a fast pace. Beings that have touched him were reduced to dust and the more the Destroyer was provoked it began walking to the city of Krauhausen incinerating all life around its perimeter to ash in the blink of an eye that kept steadily growing and was leaving deep depressions in the ground that kept getting bigger if left unattended could possibly whipe out the planet and the possible universe itself. Leaving a trail of death and destruction, the Destroyer wiped out 1/4th of Krauhausen before Fisher Lagoon was able to step in and use the Big Bang Accelerator. Even more frightening is Jean de Carriole stating that no living body no matter how powerful can house the full potential and destructive capability of the Destroyer.' High Intelligence- Has spent many hours gaining knowledge on all known subjects and read countless stories having read through Mobius Books. Speed Reading- Was able to read through the infinite spawning pages of the Mobius Books. ' 'Destructive Capacity : Universal level+ Casually broke through an infinite layered dimension of battlefields and took a direct shot from Big Bang Accelorator (energy that created the universe) unharmed. Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Characters Category:Races